Give a Dragon Slayer a Rose
by SkullyCat Marie
Summary: Finished, other Authors and readers emailed me and i put them in this Valentine's day ficci! ^.~
1. Rose petals

Disclaimer: Esca isn't mine, no one in here is except for SkullyCat ß me!

Give a Dragon Slayer a Rose: Chapter 1

Rose Petals

It was Morning. A dark and not particularly interesting Morning. No one was around, they were all smitten with love. Dilandau thought that Valentine's day was the stupidest of holidays. Was it because everyone was all nice and lovey dovey? Or maybe because he had no one to share it with! It didn't matter, the idea that taking over Gaea had been delayed for a chance to spend time with your 'significant other' made Dilandau want to burn something. But he was too depressed by all the happiness to get off his throne. He had given the Dragon slayers the day off so they could spend time with their various girlfriends. A knocking at the door to the throne room caught his attention and he stared with some annoyance towards it. 

"What do you want!" he called to the person on the other side of the door. The door opened and Migel peered in. 

"Lord Dilandau?" he glanced around. "I thought you'd be spending Valentine's day with someone." The dragon slayer lord narrowed his eyes.

"What do you want Migel?!" 

"Well…" the dragon slayer opened the door all the way and stepped inside. Behind him Dilandau could see the rest of the Dragon slayers, they filled in after Migel. 

"What's going on….?" Dilandau asked. Jajuka and Refina were the last two through the door. All of them were smiling and sending secret glances back and forth to each other. The warlord sat up straight and looked at the suspiciously. 

"Jajuka? Refina! Migel!! One of you explain the meaning of this!!" the dragon slayers walked towards Dilandau one at a time and put a blood red rose down on the stair in front of him. Jajuka put a lighter red rose and Refina laid down a white rose. They then took their positions behind the Throne. Dilandau was speechless. Why did they do this for him? He had never done anything of the sort for them. Tentively he reached down and picked up the seventeen roses. They even had thorns. Dilandau smiled, a happy smile, not an evil smile. He turned to his followers and said.

"Thank you… uh. It was very… nice of you. I like the roses." The dragon slayers beamed and Dilandau blushed, he wasn't used to this 'niceness'.

The door creaked and everyone glanced over. A girl stood there, she was nearly two inches shorter than Dilandau. He fiery copper hair was pulled into a loose ponytail. She had small auburn ears and a tail. The cat girl smiled. She had bright blue eyes and wore odd clothing. Dilandau blinked. 

"Who are you?" he asked somewhat irritated.

"My name is SkullyCat Marie!" she smiled and walked up to the throne with ease.

"SkullyCa- wait… you're the author! What are you doing here? Are you aloud to do this??" Dilandau raised an eyebrow.

"Sure why not! It's Valentine's day!" the cat-girl jumped up the steps until she stood in front of Dilandau. He looked at her skeptically. "Here this is for you." She handed him a single rose. It was red and orange, with flecks of yellow. The boy admired it.

"Thanks I guess." He still gave her an odd look." The girl leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Then jumped down and stood with the dragon slayers. Dilandau just sulked and looked at her.

The door slammed open. Well it was already open, but it was slammed again for good measure. Everyone jerked around to see who it was. It was a girl. Dilandau frowned and sat up he looked to either side suspiciously.

"What's going on here?" he asked SkullyCat.

"Ohhh… Nothing!" she smiled innocently at him.

"Ahem!" the girl in the doorway was as tall as Dilandau. She had black hair with deep wine red streaks in it. Her dark eyes glinted mischeivously the girl was wearing red and black. The same red as the streaks in her hair were. She smiled at the odd group of people. "Hey everyone! Just stopped by to say happy Valentine's day!!" 

Rolling his eyes Migel asked. "And you are…?"

"I am Meliae!" she walked purposefully over to them smiling politely at the leader of the dragon slayers then proceeded to walk over to the rest of the boys. They all stared at her somewhat baffled. Meliae walked right by them up to Dalet. The handsome dragon slayer looked calm and cool. But the girl could see he was also confused. She smiled up at him and handed him a wine red rose. 

"Wine red…" SkullyCat smiled and shook her head watching them.

"Shhh…" Chesta elbowed the author, and she recoiled.

"I came here just to wish you a happy Valentine's day! After all it is a day for love and romance." Meliae said ignoring SkullyCat and Chesta. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his mouth. He blinked with surprise then closed his eyes and kissed her back. The rest of the people in the room cheered and Meliae and Dalet blushed. Dilandau looked like he had a headache.

There was a muffled noise, then "testing, testing 1, 2, 3!" everyone looked around trying to find the source of the voice. Dilandau smacked his forehead.

"Not another one!" 

"Oh yay! More people!" SkullyCat jumped up and down. She smiled slyly at Dilly. He gave her a bored look and crossed his arms. The beautiful voice sang out. No one could tell where it was coming from. Music filled the throne room, the song was slow and soothing. 

"_I've walked so long I can't remember - where was my home? Their distance faces fade away I'm always on my own… I can show a smile, it's not hard to do. I can have the strength to go on, but sometime I wanna let go of everything._" There was a pause then out of the darkness jumped a girl. She was about five two with shoulder length golden brown hair her dark blue eyes where kind. She wore a dark red quarter sleeve v-neck shirt with a black Chinese dragon on it, and black leather flares."_When thoughtfulness is not their game I teach by giving love. High Mountain seems higher endlessly when they're pebbles at your feet. And if you should still fall into despair, there is one thing left to believe…" _

She walked towards the group of guys and girls a dark rose in hand. The edges of the petals were a pink colour. When she finished singing 'You're not alone' Dilandau said,

"Must I ask?"

"My name is Shakaku." She smiled brightly at him then turned to look at the rest of the dragon slayers. Chesta, who had been in awe of her voice applauded. The rest of the dragon slayers, and other people in the room did so also. The girl bowed and presented the rose to Chesta. The short blonde boy smiled sweetly and Shakaku blushed. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek timidly. The girl looked up surprised, then smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck he hugged her back and a few of the others chuckled. 

The day was not over. Another girl entered and Dilandau was starting to catch on. This girl smiled at everyone in the room and she was around the same height as SkullyCat. Her sun-streaked brown hair was pulled back into a short ponytail. She had a dusting of freckles and dreamy eyes. 

"Hey everybody, I'm Sabby." She smiled. SkullyCat, who was sitting in front of Dilandau, waved. Shakaku and Meliae smiled at the new girl. She wore simple clothing and had bare feet. Migel whispered something to Gatti. "Happy valentine's day everyone!" she smiled and walked over to the group.

"Just how many people are going to be here SK Marie?" Refina asked. She was sitting beside the author and looked just a little annoyed at the fact that Dilandau had been kissed by the impertinent writer. 

"However many want too!" the cat-girl grinned and turned back to the crowd of people. Sabby approached Gatti and the tall slayer looked at Migel nervously. 

"Um, I just wanted… this is for you." She thrust the rose into the boy's hands. It was odd colorings, red passing through purple then fading to blue. He smiled at her and she held out her hand offering him a small chocolate Hug. Gatti took it then hugged her and smiled down at her. She kissed him on the cheek and he blushed twirling the rose in his fingers. Sabby stood by him and they started to talk.

  


"Valentine's day is so cute!" SkullyCat smiled. "And romantic." 

"It's nice to see everyone acting so… normal," Jajuka who had come up beside them said, he paused and continued. "At their age they hardly get to see this sort of thing. It's all battle and bloodshed." 

"This place is so dark! Isn't there any happy things around here?" the author said as she looked around. "You know we could play music on the speakers that Shakaku used when she sang. Then we could dance." 

"Hmmm…" the dog man smiled down at the author. "This sure is odd, especially since you're writing this… but anyway I'll see what I can do." He disappeared off and SkullyCat moved closer to Dilandau. He just gave her a wry smile and continued watching his friends while playing with the roses.

Giggling interrupted the peace. People looked to see who had come this time. The girl was short with hair pulled into a ponytail, her hair was the colour of blood. She wore a dark navy blue cape over her green dress. She laughed again then ran over and flung herself at Chesta. The gentle boy stumbled backwards in surprise. The girl glomped Chesta and laughed. Shakaku glared at her. 

"Haha! I'm Sakuli! Happy Valentine's day!!!!" she kissed Chesta and let go of him. Shakaku stalked towards the new girl. Sakuli handed the dragon slayer a blue rose then ran over to Dilly. Chesta smiled at the rose and Shakaku's dark blue eyes narrowed at it. 

Sakuli pranced up to Dilandau and kissed his cheek. She smiled prettily at him and SkullyCat inched forward tail fluffing somewhat. The girl giggled then laughed. Dilandau gave her that odd raised eyebrow look of his. This girl was sooo odd. He smiled and laughed. She did have a nice laugh. The author bristled, how come he was thinking these things! 

Laughing Sakuli ran out of the room laughing. She called back to them.

"Have a great St. Valentine's day!!!"

  



	2. Song and Dance

Author's note:_ Draven and T'Chebbi are my bestest buds so I couldn't really keep them outta this even if they're not here to worship the Dragon slayers. *^_^*_

Disclaimer: Esca isn't mine, no one in here is except for SkullyCat ß me!

Give a Dragon Slayer a Rose: Chapter 2

Song and Dance

"Um hey… is this…" the short girl in the doorway glanced after Sakuli then at a piece of paper, then back into the throne room. "Er… is this, where I can find the Dragon Slayers?"

"Yep!" SkullyCat said from the foot of Dilandau's throne. The girl recognized the warlord and bowed her head. He was still smiling from the encounter with Sakuli.

"Umm… is Migel here." she looked around then stepped into the room. Her hair was dirty blonde with blue streaks, she wore a blue T-shirt and baggy black pants. There was a white Chinese dragon painted on one of the legs. Dilandau leaned forward when he noticed her blue and silver tinted wings.

"You. Have. Wings." He said his voice emotionless. SkullyCat looked from the girl to Dilandau and back again. She began to look distressed. 

"Yes, I'm part Draconian and part Saiyan. My name is Pizazz." She seemed unafraid. He fingered the hilt of his sword. SkullyCat creeped closer to him.

"Lord Dilandau please calm down…. She's not necessarily related to Van…" he flinched when he heard the name.

"I'm just here to see Migel, don't go pyro on me." Pizazz said inching towards the group of dragon slayers/ fans. Migel emerged from the crowed. 

"Lord Dilandau, what are you doing? You shouldn't waste your time on her. she is just a girl." Dilandau tightened his grip on the sword, then after a pause sat back down and relaxed. 

"You're right, besides it's not worth it." SkullyCat collapsed with relief.

"Hi Migel… I'm Pizazz. Here this is for you." She handed him a blue and silver streaked rose. He smiled at her and she practically melted.

"Thank you." She leaned up and kissed his lips. Then blushed and laughed softly fidgeting with her digi-vice. 

A girl entered the room full of people. She had long pale blue hair and Violet eyes. She was very pretty and looked somewhat lost. SkullyCat ran over to the girl and stood up.

"You're lookin' lost. Can I help ya?" she smiled and brushed auburn bangs from her face. 

"Yes, I'm looking for Folken." SkullyCat noticed that the girl was carrying a rose, it looked odd somehow. 

"Heeey what's that…?" she peered at it in the curious cat way.

"It's a black glass rose." 

"Oooooh… pretty…" Meliae came up behind Skully and looked at the girl. 

"Hey who are you?" she asked. Skully twitched and fell over. 

"I'm Aiko. I'm looking for Folken." 

"Hmm is that so." Skully propped herself up on her elbows. She gave Meliae a glare, the girl ignored her. At that moment Jajuka entered the room. He looked at the three girls standing in front of the doorway. 

"I got the music working." He stated. Shakaku leap over and snatched the remote, she hit the play button and 'I don't need a promise' blasted on the speakers. That brought cheers from the dragon slayers and girls. Dilandau rolled his eyes. 

While the girls and Jajuka stood in the doorway someone else ran into the room… and straight into the small group! They all fell into a heap, somehow dog piling on Jajuka. He groaned and said.

"Get Off!" the girls got up and untangled themselves looking to see what had been the cause of the collision. Another girl with sat rubbing her back. She had black hair with light streaks fading from brown to red to orange. She wore silver framed glasses a navy blue shirt and black pants. 

"Now who are you?" Meliae asked, she was lying on her stomach.

"Yeah and why did you come crashing into us like that!?" Shakaku rubbed the new bump on her head. Aiko fingered her rose looking for damage. SkullyCat just watched.

"My name is Reb. I was running from-" as if on queue Naria and Eriya swung into the room. Stopping right before the girls. Everyone looked at the two Cat-girls and Dilandau jumped down from his throne and pushed his was through the crowd. 

"What are you doing here?!" he demanded. 

"That girl snuck in here!" Eriya, the gold twin snapped.

"So did all these girls…" Naria mused looking at all the visitors.

"So what if they did! They're MY fans not yours and _I_ say they can stay!" the cat sisters glared at him and looked around the room. Listening to the happy music.

"I think there is something wrong with Dilandau." Eriya muttered to her sister. 

"Ouch!" Eriya yelped and shook the author from her foot. The other cat girl had bit her. "What did you do that for!"

"You know I like you guys but you can't insult Dilly-sama!"

"Or the dragon slayers!" Sabby had come to see what was going on and all the slayers were talking amongst themselves. All the girls glared at Folken's subordinates.

"Fine! We'll leave." Naria dragged her sister out of the room. 

"So who are you looking for Reb?" Aiko asked.

"Migel actually." Her eyes searched until she spotted the tall handsome boy. Then she made her way over to him.

"Migel, this rose is for you." She handed him a bluish-purple rose with yellow and red lines running along the petals. He smiled at her and took the rose. Then kissed her forehead.

"Thank you very much, it's such a pretty rose." 

Pizazz glared from behind them. Her tail was twitching angrily and it took all her will power to resist hitting the cute little anime girl. She frowned and her wings disappeared into her back. She watched them sulking.

"Dilandau!" a male voice shouted over the crowd. The warlord glanced at the door. Folken stood there. He looked irritated at the loud music. Dilandau smiled at the idea of annoying a superior. "Dilandau what are you doing? What is this?"

"Oh haven't you heard? It's my little Valentine's day bash!" he laughed. 

"The music is disturbing the sorcerers."

"Is that so?" he paused looking falsely shocked then he smiled slyly. "Jajuka!! Turn up the music! I can't hear it very well!!!" he laughed and Folken just watched him. A girl with long pale blue hair walked up to them.

"Lord Folken…?" she tried to get his attention. The man turned and looked at her. He looked surprised. 

"What is your name girl?" she smiled.

"My name is Aiko. I brought this for you." She handed him the black glass rose. He admired the craftsmanship.

"Thank you, it is very beautiful. I will treasure it."

"You people make me sick!" Dilandau got up and left. Folken smiled at the girl. He leaned down and she closed her eyes. They kissed and he offered his hand to her.

"You are intriguing, I would like to get to know you better. Come talk with me." She smiled and they went to sit a distant from the speakers. 

"Skulleeeeeee!!!" the author's ears twitched and she spun around. A girl was standing in the doorway. She had shoulder length dark hair pulled into pigtails. She wore a black shirt with the words 'I love me' on it. SkullyCat jumped up and ran over hugging her friend.

"Draven!!! Hey how are you?" the cat-girl asked. "And what are you doing here?" 

"I just stopped by to check out the party." She smiled. "Oh and meet my *ahem***** _friend." _She pulled someone into the room. He had dark eyes and brown hair. The boy wore green draping clothing. 

"And he is…?" Skully asked.

"This is Li." The boy glanced around.

"Hey." He looked uninterested.

"Hey Draven this is a Escaflowne Fanfic, not Card Captors…" Skully rolled her eyes. "Oh well! It doesn't matter…".

"_If the tightly gripped hands were loosened, Probably with this everything would now be completely over!_" when everyone first heard the singing they thought it was Shakaku, but she was standing near the doorway. "_the things I wanted to know, even the things that hurt…_" a girl with blood red hair jumped down from somewhere up above and laughed, a dark cape fell around her. She continued to sing 'Into the light' and Chesta stepped forward.

"hey isn't that Sukuli?" 

"yep!" Skully said from where she stood by Draven and Li. 

"she has a pretty voice."

"don't I?" Shakaku asked coming up beside the blonde boy. He blushed looking somewhat embarrassed.

"uh yes, yes you do!" her dark blue eyes looked hurt. Chesta turned bright red. He waved his hands defensively in front of him. "Shakaku! Er… you do have a pretty voice!"

"prettier than Sukuli?" she asked. Chesta turned a darker crimson and recoiled.

"that's not fair! I can't compare you two! It's unjust! It's- it's-" he looked down completely flustered. Sakuli danced and sang, she winked as she passed Chesta. 

"Chesta!" Shakaku stormed off. The cute blonde blinked, what had just happened? He sighed and Migel rested a hand on his shoulder. 

"women. They can do that to you." He laughed and Dalet strode up with Meliae on his arm. She smiled adoringly at him.

"Chesta my dear friend. You gotta know how to treat a lady!" his smile was charming. The short boy just looked at his friends.

"but- it's so hard… why do they even like me?"

"cuz you're sooo cute!" Skully came up behind him wrapping her arms around his neck. 

"eh, Skulllly!" the boy struggled to regain his balance. Sakuli danced her way over and managed to pull SkullyCat's tail.

"owie!! Saaaakuli!! That's not fair! I'm the author you know." The cat girl did let go of Chesta and slink back over to Li and Draven. 

"Hello?"

"who… what are you?" Refina asked. She and a Viole had been talking and now noticed the odd person in the doorway. He had a cape and hat and looked odd.

"I'm Wizardmon. I'm looking for my digi partner. Her name is Pizazz?"

"uhh…"

"she had blue streaks in her hair? And a Chinese dragon on her pant leg?" the two slayers looked at each other confused. "and bluish-silver wings…?" they both relaxed and smiled.

"oh yeah, her." Viole smiled. "she's around here somewhere… uh.."

"probably near Migel." Refina added.


	3. The Boy is Mine

Disclaimer: Esca isn't mine, no one in here is except for SkullyCat ß me!

Give a Dragon Slayer a Rose: Chapter 3

The Boy is mine

The digimon meandered through the crowed until he found his friend. Skully was jumping up and down trying to see over the crowed what was going on. She stopped and turned to her friends.

"how did a digimon get in my story." 

"I don't know. You wrote it." Li said. 

"hey where'd Draven go?"

"to get something."

"get what? What's she doing here anyway… I thought I this was for Zaibach and Dragon Slayer fans only."

"do I have to remind you that Draven is your Frister." Li said plainly. Skully blushed at her ignorance.

"heh heh, oh yeah…"

"Skulleeeeeeeeee!!" SkullyCat and Li looked towards the door again. Draven stood there she looked out of breath. "okay! Come here, stand right on the X." the author obeyed.

"um… Draven what am I doing?" Skully looked nervous. 

"shhht! Wait!" she backed up. Then smiled and laughed evilly. "okay NOW!"

A pile of red roses dumped from somewhere above onto the author. She squeaked and dug her way to the top. 

"ow! Woah! Where'd all these come from?"

"I got them for you! Five-hundred-and twelve red roses for my Frister!" Skully emerged from the pile and hugged her friend fiercely. 

"thank you!!!!!" she smiled and looked at Li. "you are lucky to have my Frister for your girlfriend. She's choosy ya know."

"Skully!"

"but a great person!" the author said quickly. Draven smiled that charming smile of hers then stalked off to give roses to all the dragon slayers and Folken. Li stared after her admiringly. Skully watched from her pile of roses, she knew that people were only aloud to give one rose… but stopping Draven was impossible.

A girl walked into the room and first looked at Li then at Skully lounging in a pile of roses then at the other people milling about. She had long straight blonde hair and blue-green eyes. Her pants looked western and a white tank top. She had a cowboy hat and a big gold feather in the brim of it. She was tall and muscular looking. She edged around the crowed until she spotted Dalet. He was talking to Gatti and Migel. A girl with black and wine red hair said something to him then disappeared off into the people. She approached him and smiled shyly.

"hey."

"hello. I'm guessing you know my name seeing everyone here seems too." He laughed kindly. The girl smiled.

"yes, well my name is GoldenEagle I brought you a valentine's gift. After all that's what this is all about." She handed him a beautiful Morning glory. He stared at it.

"it's pretty. Kinda like you."

"you shouldn't flirt with all the girls Dalet." Migel chuckled and lead Gatti off. Dalet offered his hand to the girl. 

"would you except my offer to dance?" she blushed.

"with pleasure!" and he lead her onto what had become the dance floor. Everyone moved away, letting them have the floor. Apparently no one had thought of slow dancing yet. They danced and she intertwined their fingers. When the song ended she pulled him aside tracing the lines of his palm. 

"thank you for dancing with me."

"you're welcome." She brought his palm up to her mouth and kissed it softly. He looked enchanted. At that moment Meliae pushed her way through the crowed.

"Dal-" she stopped and glared at the new girl her dark eyes narrowing.

The music faded in and out and the lights flickered. People seemed uneasy and searched the darkness with their eyes. blue and black lights snowed down from nowhere pooling together into a white glow. The glow grew and took shape until the form of a young woman appeared. The light burst then disappeared and everything went back to normal. A woman was there, she wore a sliver dress that flowed like water on her form. Her hair was dark brown almost like her eyes, it was long, cascading down her shoulders and back. 

A few of the dragon slayers gripped the hilts of their swords ready for an attack. The young woman smiled kindly and stepped forward. They took a step back. Draven pushed her way through the crowed. She looked at the sorceress and raised an eyebrow. 

"oh come on you guys! Don't be scared!" she smiled kindly at the stranger. "you here for the valentine's get together?" 

"Yes I am!" she laughed softly and folded her hands in front of her. 

"great! Who ya looking for?" Draven stopped and blushed. She laughed and said, "Oh silly me! How rude, my name is Draven. I'm SkullyCat's, she's the author, anyway I'm her Frister, ya know friend-sister? So yeah, I'm just helping out here!" she smiled again.

"I'm Empress Kitanane, but please call me Katy!"

"well then who are you looking for-" Draven stopped and turned to glare at everyone. "what!? Haven't you ever seen someone materialize out of no where! Come on its rude stare! Get back to dancing and enjoying yourselves!" the slayers and fans looked sheepishly around then continued doing what then had been doing.

"I'm looking for Dilandau-sama!" Katy said. She followed as Draven led her through the crowed to the raised throne. Dilandau was leaning back listening to the music. He acknowledged her with a nod of his head.

"who are you? Are you the one who caused the music and lights to waver?

"yes, I apologize for that! Sometimes I forget to hold all of my power in and a little get loose and messes with the surrounding objects." She curtsied politely and smiled up at him. "as it is a day for love, flowers and gifts I brought you a rose."She stepped up to him and handed him a black rose with a blue rim. He fingered it sliding his fingers down the stem and over the black thorns. One of the cut him and he grinned.

"why thank you, what did you say your name was."

"I didn't, it's Kitanane. But my friends call me Katy."

"thank you Kitanane…hmmm." He licked his lips. "your name feels nice on my tongue." He laughed and she blushed scarlet. Dilandau's black gloved hand swept under the girl's chin and tilted up her face. He leaned close and kissed her cheek with feather softness. She blushed and averted her eyes. He enjoyed making her uncomfortable, watching her blush under his gaze. He finally released her from his grasp and sat back down.

"go now beautiful lady. Dance and enjoy this festive occasion." She smiled and nodded to him walking off into the crowd.

"hmmm… this looks like the right place! Yep this is it!" the girl that walked in smiled happily as she entered the throne room, rose in hand. She wore her dark brown hair up in a loose bun with a tail of dark hair down in a ponytail. Her dark blue eyes were laughing. She was dressed in flared jeans and an elbow length white blouse, there was a blue flower imprinted on it. Over that she wore a sky blue vest. 

As she walked she nearly tripped over SkullyCat who was lying on the floor pulling thorns from her tail. Luckily Li had been there to warn the girl. 

"thanks so much!" she said to the dark haired boy. To the author she said. "sorry 'bout that I didn't see you. The cat girl looked annoyed.

"I know… busy staring at the beautiful Dilly-sama." She sighed. "why? Why do I write such things…" the girl looked around nervously a drip forming on the back of her head. 

"uh, yeah… I was looking for Dilandau." She smiled trying to change the subject. "I'm Lady Destiny! But you guys can call me Lady Dee!" 

"*sigh* …sure, go on now." Skully opened one eye and watched her leave then continued to pick thorns from her tail.

"Lord Dilandau!" Lady Destiny bowed her head as she ran up to him. She grinned and handed him a blue rose with silver and white streaks. He inspected it and smiled. 

"I love these flowers, no other flower is so beautiful and painful all in one…" the girl watched him fidgeting for a moment. Then she flung her arms around him and kissed his cheek. Dilandau blinked then managed to focus again and half-heartedly pushed her off of him. He chuckled to himself then laughed outright.

"You woman are so odd! I suppose I should thank you." He laughed again. "enjoy the dance and music while you can." Dee giggled and skipped down to check out the rest of the dragon slayers.

"What are you doing?" Meliae narrowed her eyes and glared at GoldenEagle. 

"I'm was dancing with Dalet that's what." Golden was irritated by this girl's rude interruption.

"You kissed him!"

"So! he's not yours!" Meliae looked surprised her wine red streaks caught the light as her black hair jerked with her sudden movement. 

"Well he's not yours either…" she said quietly. The two girls glared at each other angrily. Dalet looked at both of them of them and Migel came up behind the handsome slayer.

"Whatcha going to do now big shot?" he chuckled and danced off.

"Now girls there's plenty of-" 

"SHUT UP DALET!" the girls said in union. Lightning crackled between the two girls and they continued to glare at each other. SkullyCat approached carefully.

"umm… please… fighting is baaaad! Violence is baaaad!!" both girls turned their icy glares at the author. She froze and fell over. "owie."

"GRRRRRR!!" They continued to glare, people backed away from them. Finally Meliae stopped, Golden blinked puzzled. The dark hair girl smiled evilly and ran over throwing her arms around Dalet and kissing his lips. Dalet didn't know what to do, he could feel the Texan girl burning a hole through him with her eyes. Meliae turned and smiled winsomely at Golden. The taller girl tackled Meliae.

"CAT FIGHT!" Someone called. Skully crawled out from under everyone. She got to the doorway and lay there.

"What's going on over there?" Dilandau asked Jajuka.

"It appears that two of the girls have gotten into a fight over Dalet."

"Is someone stopping them?"

"No Dilandau."

"Good!" he laughed and poured himself some wine.

Draven sighed she was wrapped in Li's arms. She giggled and leaned against him looking down at Skully. Skully looked half-tramped and half-frozen, with thorns in her tail and leaves in her hair. Draven giggled again.

"Skully you're so silly!" she inhaled deeply. "Li you smell soooo good. Like cinnamon…"

a smiling face appeared in front of Skully. Her pale blue eyes widened. The face she was staring at had two brown braids and green eyes. She grinned at Skully showing little fangs.

"T'Chebbi!" Skully somehow managed to jump up and hug her other Frister. "What are you doing here!!!" T'chebbi another cat girl managed to peel away SkullyCat.

"I came to say hi! Look who I brought," she stepped aside and reviled a tall guy. Skully didn't know how she hadn't noticed him before, he was taller than six feet and looked very kind and gentle. He had wild brown hair and soft light brown eyes. He was wearing a dark blue school uniform.

"Makoto-chan!!" she hugged him and jumped up and down. "wow what are you guys doing here!" she smiled happily. T'chebbi stood by her best friend, she looked so small beside him.

"We brought you something!"

"More roses?" Skully looked at the pile that Draven had given her. T'chebbi was looking at Draven and Li fawning over each other with little kisses and smiles, she looked sick. She looked back at Skully.

"No, this!" she held out a solid black, shining, gloss coated – frying pan!!

"Eeeeeek!! My frying pan!! Oh where have you been!!!" she hugged it fiercely. "No one can defeat me now!! 

Dilandau was trying to act like he didn't know who the cat-girl striking poses with a frying pan was. He shook his head. 

Skully turned to look at the crowd around the fight. She narrowed her eyes.

"This game is over!" with that Skully leap into the air stepping across people's heads to reach the center where Meliae and Golden were fighting. She jumped down on them frying pan in hand. "checkmate!" she twirled and bashed them both with the pan. They stopped and stared at her rubbing their heads. 

"What was that for?" Golden asked.

"Ouch, that hurt…" Meliae said.

"You two were fighting over Dalet! He's not a possession. You can share him! Besides you're being loud." She slung the pan over her shoulder and strode away. The two girls looked at each other and Golden make crazy signals towards Skully's back. Meliae laughed.

"Well I'm over being mad." Meliae said. "Wow. That got rid of all my stress."

"Yeah! You have a strong punch." Golden said touching her cheek. Dalet looked from one to the other. Migel came up behind him with Pizazz beside him. Gatti and Sabby came up on his other side. Dalet looked at them.

"Don't say anything!" he walked over to them. "Would you girls like a drink?" they nodded and he disappeared off to get them something. The crowd once again dispersed and continued dancing and talking. Skully went to chat with her Fristers and their friends. Folken and Aiko were talking, Lady Dee and Katy were talking about Dilandau with Refina, Reb was watching Sakuli sing more songs. Shakaku had disappeared somewhere and Chesta was trying to find her. 

  



	4. Thorns and more Roses

Disclaimer: Esca isn't mine, no one in here is except for SkullyCat ß me!

Give a Dragon Slayer a Rose: Chapter 4

Thorns and more Roses

"Hello?" a tall girl walked in she smiled at the people standing around. "So the parties still going? Good." she smiled and walked in. her black hair flowed around her, deep dreamy chocolate brown eyes surveyed the room. The girl tapped the tall man with messy brown hair on the shoulder. "Excuse me sir, but is Dilandau around?" the guy turned a bright smile on her.

"Hey! Yeah the war lord is just over there, he should still be at his throne I think." The guy's companion peered up at the tall girl. She was a short cat-girl with soft brown ears. 

"Who are you?" she grinned. "It's my job to ask ya know, Skully's not here so I gotta. She's compiling a list ya know!" the new girl blinked.

"Uh.. eh heh heh… my name is Angel. I just came here to see Dilandau." 

"Rightio!" she scribbled something down. "Thata way!" T'chebbi pointed. Angel meandered into the crowds until she saw the great warrior himself. Instead of looking all-powerful and destructive as she thought he might he looked bored. Another cat girl was lying on the steps to his throne. She looked exhausted. Angel summoned up her courage and walked up to the lord. He regarded her cautiously.

"Yes?"

"Dilandau-sama, I brought you a rose." She proceeded up the steps and handed it to him. Her heart beating faster as she touched his outstretched fingers. She blushed and looked down. He took the blue rose she offered and said,

"Are you afraid of me?"

"Well… not really afraid."

"Then why do you not look at me?" she looked up slowly. His magenta eyes looked deeply into her dreamy chocolate ones. He laughed softly. "You look so innocent." She blushed again. She turned and stepped down from his throne mingling into the crowd. Dilandau watched her go. So many interesting young women were drawn to give him roses. He didn't quite understand. 

Another young woman entered she was followed by another dressed in blue clothing. The first girl had brown hair highlighted with blonde streaks. Dark brown eyes searched out Dilandau, rose in hand. The girl behind her gave her an odd look. This girl had brown hair cut to her chin and brown eyes. She carried a sword at her side. The first girl walked in and more than a few people stared at her, after all she had big white wings. 

"Hello! I'm T'Chebbi! Nice to meet you! And welcome to the Dragon Slayer unofficial party! That-" she pointed to a napping author. "Is your sleeping host. I am here to take over! Well sorta… Draven is around here somewhere…" the girl was backing off and the little cat girl leapt forward again. "Wait! Wait! What's your name! And yours too miss with the sword! Oohh a sword…" 

"My name is Lina. Can I go now?" the girl with wings disappeared off anyway. T'Chebbi inspected the other girl's sword.

"May I?" she reached for the hilt.

"uhh… sure." The cat girl lifted it and went through a couple passes. It was obvious to the trained eye that this girl was gifted in swordplay. T'Chebbi handed it back to the girl in blue. 

"What's your name?"

"My name is D.S. an unofficial Dragon Slayer."

"ahh… I see enjoy the party."

"I hope too! Is Refina around I wanted to talk to her about Sword play."

"Hey I do Kendo! And I know martial arts too!" the two soon became immersed in conversation.

Meanwhile Lina shuffled through the crowd to Dilandau. The dragon slayers rolled their eyes knowing what was coming, the new girl looked confused.

"Vaaaaaaannn!!!" the music died out as another song started. Just by fluke it happened to be 'Dance of Curse'. There was the sound of a blade being drawn and laughing. Dilandau leapt down at the girl laughing. She turned to face him with surprise in her dark brown eyes. "What?!?! You! Another one of you! Why are you winged people showing up now!" he snarled showing his irritation at the lack of a kill. 

"Lord Dilandau must you-" Skully scamper up behind him.

"Silence!" she hushed and he sighed, sheathing his sword. The girl Lina turned to look at him. She folded her wings and reached out to him, offering a rose. He stepped forward not taking his eyes off her until the rose was in his hand. Then he looked at it. A purple rose with pink tips. "How beautiful…" he breathed. 

The girl stepped forward until she was standing in front of him. Skully watched as the young woman leaned towards him and brushed his lips with her own. The cat girl blinked back tears of… jealously? Regret? Awe? She didn't know. She ducked her head and made it back over to her post by the throne. Dilandau shook his head as if to clear thoughts, then smiling returned to his throne. The Angelic girl went over to talk to Folken. 

"Shakaku?" Chesta stepped into the hallway were the girl stood. Her back was too him. Her golden brown hair caught the dim light in an odd gentle way. "Shakaku?" he said again stepping closer. The blonde's blue eyes were empathetic. She turned to look at him and he saw tear tracks on her face and her dark blue eyes were sad.

"Do you like Sakuli better Chesta?" she asked quietly. He reached out and drew to girl into an embrace. Then pulled her back to look her in the eye.

"I cannot chose a better person Shakaku, you both sing beautifully, and I cannot even compare you because you are both so different." He hugged her again and kissed her forehead. "Come back now. Enjoy the party and sing." She smiled weakly at him. Chesta lead her back to the throne room. Sakuli and Shakaku sang a duet. Everyone loved it and applauded. Draven showered them in roses. (Who knows where she keeps getting them!) 

Someone zoomed into the room. She spun stopping in front of Gatti and Sabby. The girl had shoulder length blonde hair and mako blue eyes with fair skin. She wore a black shit and baggy pants with a silver choker. This girl had a long thin purple diamond shape on her forehead and triangles on her cheeks. She flipped up her skateboard and tucked it into her backpack. Then she promptly glomped Gatti shoving a silver rimmed purple rose in his mouth and whispering to him.

"Hi, my name's Kiliki." She jumped back and kissed his cheek. The dragon slayer blinked with surprise then laughed. He twirled to rose in his fingers and Sabby glared. A moment later Naria and Eriya dashed into the room. They halted when they saw how many people were there. 

"Drat another one got by us…" Eriya the gold twin muttered. Dilandau gripped the sides of his throne in anticipation. Kiliki stuck out her tongue at them.

"Naria, Eriya that's enough. It's Valentine's day, enjoy the party." They blinked turning to see Folken and Aiko. 

"Yes lord Folken." They chorused. The two cat sisters just stood there. They didn't seem to know what to do next. It was then that Draven popped up as if from no where. 

"Come on girls lets go have some fun!!!" she smiled, linking elbows with the two taller girls then leading them off. Dilandau sighed, after a pause a grin broke out on his face. Soon he was laughing maliciously and more than a few people were staring at him. Gatti leaned towards Kiliki and whispered, 

"He gets like that sometimes. Come on dance with me." To Sabby he said. "I'm just going to have a dance with this young lady then I will dance with you again, I promise." he flashed her a charming smile and disappeared into the crowd with Kiliki.

While everyone was busy staring at this new girl and talking another girl snuck in. she looked around shyly. Her long dark hair fell over her shoulders and she searched the crowd with ice blue eyes. The piercing blue somehow looked soft on her. The girl skirted around the crowd looking for someone. She remained in the shadows so not to be seen. 

She was leaning against the wall when someone tapped her on the shoulder. The girl spun around her dark hair spinning after her. A boy was standing there, he looked a little surprised at how quickly she turned. He had brown hair too, dark like hers with thick bangs and tendrils of hair down beside his ears. 

"S-sorry miss if I surprised you." He stuttered. "You looked lost and kinda lonely."

The girl blinked. She smiled shyly.

"I was actually looking for you Viole. I wanted to give you uh, a rose. If you don't mind that is." She felt herself blush. "Umm here." she handed him a blue rose. He looked at it intently. 

"Thank you. Thank you very much that was so kind of you!" he smiled. Then leaned against the wall beside her. He reached out and held her hand. She smiled and shyly laid her head on his shoulder watching the people dance. 

  



	5. Dreams Come True

Author's note: Ok everybody! This is it! no more! The last part to my V-Day ficci! Enjoy it and please review! ^_~ (oh and LiNa I'll think about what you said… maybe a X-mas ficci or a Easter fic… hmmm)

Disclaimer: Esca isn't mine, no one in here is except for SkullyCat ß me!

Give a Dragon Slayer a Rose: Chapter 5

Dreams Come True

The party was getting really loud. Dragon Slayers and fans were dancing and singing and having a great time. SkullyCat Marie was sitting at the foot of Dilly's throne watching happily, while Dilandau was smiling evilly. Folken as well as Naria and Eriya were present. It was great, eighteen people had showed up! That was more than there were Dragon Slayers! But the boys didn't seem to mind, they were enjoying themselves fully. Refina watched her guy friends and laughed, she wasn't used to them acting like this! They were such show offs in front of all the girls. Jajuka was making polite conversation with Naria and Eriya. They were all older than the group of rowdy teens. 

The song 'I'm too sexy' started to play and Draven squealed with delight. She leapt up onto the make-due stage and pulled Li up with her. 

"It's my theme song! Boo yaa!" she laughed and thrust her hand into the air. Blood colored magic flowed through her outstretched hand and rose petals began to rain down on everyone. She smiled evilly. The crowd cheered. T'Chebbi was leaning against the door with Makoto, she smiled then snapped her fingers turning the rose petals above the door into cherry blossoms. Draven gave her a look but was soon swept up into a dance with Li. 

When the song was over Meliae and GoldenEagle took over the stage so they could sing 'the Boy is mine'. They made Dalet stand up there with them and embarrassed him greatly in front of the others. Meliae smiled and kissed Dalet when the song ended. Golden had her hands twined around Dalet's. They caught each other's gaze and smiled stepping down from the stage. 

"Ok so hows this… you have Dalet's hands and I get him!" Meliae grinned, her dark eyes glinting.

"That's not fair!" Golden clung to Dalet's side. He looked worried, like as if he might be pulled in two. "I get his hands and we _share_ him."

"Um, do I get a say?" waiting for the chorused 'no!' but it never came. Golden just looked at him and Meliae finally said.

"Well, what do you have to say? Are you telling me you're actually going to choose?"

"Eerr… no! I never said that! I just…" he rolled his eyes. "I had no idea girls could make you feel so stupid!" the two girls giggled.

"Alright we'll share him," Meliae said. "And he is _so_ cute when he's confused! Hehe!"

"Yeah! Can I have the first dance?" Golden Eagle asked both Meliae and Dalet.

"Sure, have fun and bring him back!" Meliae giggled then waited for her turn.

"Sing again you guys! You've got the best voices in the whole Vione!" Chesta said to Shakaku and Sakuli. "No one's singing now that Golden and Meliae are done." 

"Wanna sing another duet?" Sakuli asked other girl.

"Sure, if you want." She twirled a dark blond strand of hair, "what do you want us to sing?" Chesta paused.

"Sing… Yakusoku ha Iranai!" he smiled at the two of them. "Please?" 

"Alright, let's go!" Sakuli pulled Shakaku up onto the stage and the room quieted noticeably. When they started singing their voices reached to every corner of the room, filling it with exquisite sound. The music traveled through the fortress like a summer breeze, soldiers and sorcerers alike stopped what they were doing to listen to the enchanting song. It seemed to fill the very air with joy. 

Li held Draven just a little closer, Skully watched dreamily while T'Chebbi and Makoto stood side-by-side and listened peacefully. The dragon slayers and their valentines were all transfixed. They listened in silence. Dilandau watched the fiery look in his eye replaced by a simple smile. Jajuka smiled at Refina and she smiled back, it was so nice to behold such magic. Naria and Eriya leaned on either side of Folken. Chesta watched to two of them like someone hypnotized, they were like goddesses to him, the music there power. 

When the song ended there was a pause of disbelief then uproar of enthusiasm. Chesta leap forward and snatched both girls into an enthusiastic embrace. He looked at them both with over bright eyes. 

"You two were beautiful…" Shakaku blushed deep crimson and even the witty Sakuli had nothing to say in response. He leaned forward and kissed them in turn. He pulled from behind him something and handed it to the girls. They were two rose crowns. The blonde boy blushed and looked through his bangs at them. He silently thanked Draven for her help.

"Come on let's dance shall we?" Sakuli started to lead him down onto the dance floor when the crowd began to complain. 

"Sing again girls!" someone called.

"Please!!! I'll die if you don't!" 

"If you're not going to sing, can you at least dance with me?"

"Hey! I wanna dance with Shakaku!"

"Fine as long as I get Sakuli!"

"But I wanna dance with 'em both!" the complaining continued and got louder. Shakaku was blushing furiously and watching the dragon slayers argue. Sakuli was laughing and Chesta was somewhere in between amused and worried. Finally Dilandau did something.

"SHUT UP!" he stood gripping the arms of his throne. "Goddamnit! Look at you arguing over a pair of girls!"

"But their hot- " whoever said that was instantly silenced with a look from Dilandau. He sighed and turned to the two girls. "Would you two sing a couple more songs? It seems to me that these idiots won't shut-up unless you do…"

"Sure Dilly-sama!" Sakuli said. "If it's ok with Shakaku?"

"Fine by me!" 

"All right then! It's settled." With that Dilandau sat back down. The music continued and everything went back to normal.

Pizazz and Wizardmon were dancing together and laughing Pizazz's wings had sprouted again. They were laughing and joking around. Migel watched them from his spot against the wall. Reb walked up to him and handed him a glass of the red wine. He smiled and nodded his thanks. Then he returned to gazing at the dance floor. The glare of the lights made Reb's glasses opaque. She watched Migel watching Pizazz and sighed. She sighed and ducked her head, staring into her wine. Migel heard her sad sigh and turned to look at her.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked.

"Sure." She smiled slowly up at him. His eyes seemed to reflect the smile. He took her hand and led her onto the dance floor. The song ended and Shakaku and Sakuli began to sing a slower song. Migel's hand rested on the small of her back and his hand clasped hers. She looked surprised and a little nervous.

"Don't worry you'll dance beautifully." He led her through the dance. Their eyes held. She was beautiful, simple and so complicated at the same time. She was someone he defiantly wanted to remain close to. Even if they were only friends, somehow he sensed that she was someone he could trust his secrets with. Reb herself was blissfully happy dancing with him. They twirled and smiled laughing and just enjoying each other's company. When the song ended they walked back to where they had been standing. 

"Thanks for dancing with me." Reb said shyly. It was great. He leaned down and kissed her mouth softly. She blushed and smiled up at him when he pulled back.

"It was my pleasure." He broke into a grin. Pizazz came over and asked if Migel would dance with her. He obliged and followed her back onto the dance floor, Wizardmon came to talk to Reb and they were quickly lost in conversation. 

Pizazz was a good dancer, no she was a great dancer. As soon as they hit the floor everyone parted to let them have more room. There was twirling and spinning and all sorts or complicated moves. Migel watched her dance up a storm. She paused and looked at him as if daring him to do better. He winked at her and started break dancing. The crowd cheered and watched as they competed against each other. 

He's good and he knows it… must be the dragon slayer training. Pizazz thought. She did a few more difficult moves and watched his response.

She definitely didn't play easy. He watched her moves and smiled. She was great, always fun to be around. As she started something different he moved in and became part of her dance. They moved around each other practically burning up the floor. When they finished everyone cheered and the two of them laughed even though they were panting for breath. 

"That was fun!" Pizazz said leaning against him. 

"Sure was!" he took a deep breath. "Haven't done anything like that in a while. You were good!" she giggled.

"So were you." They headed for the wine table to get a drink. 

"Not as good as you." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "It must be the draconian blood in you." She smiled and laughed.

"You're soo cute when you laugh." He grinned and led her to the table of refreshments.

Sabby waited in the corner she watched as Kiliki danced with Gatti _again_. She checked her watch again and sighed. How many times could they dance!? She glanced around the room. Chesta was watching his girls sing, Dalet was dancing with two girls, it was quite impressive to behold. Migel was taking turns dancing with Pizazz and talking with Reb. Draven, T'Chebbi and their companions were taking in the doorway. Dilly's girls were talking in a group and dancing with the other slayers. D.S. was especially enjoying the company of the other boys. She danced with them more than once. And then there was Viole and Keda. They were just cuddling in the corner. It was soo cute. They must be in love… she glanced back at Gatti. He was still dancing with that other girl. 

Kiliki laughed as Gatti dipped her. Her blue eyes seemed to glow. She was having a great time. When he pulled her back up she kissed his cheek. He blushed slightly and she giggled. Gatti twirled her and watched her short blonde hair spin. She was very beautiful. 

"Hey Gatti maybe I could come back some time. Show you how to skateboard? How's that sound?"

"Great! But I'll warn you, I suck. Until today I'd never even heard of a skateboard."

"S'ok! It'll just take longer to teach you that's all." She smiled and he sighed happily. The song ended and Kiliki was about to get ready for the next dance when she caught sight of Sabby. She was sitting in the corner watching the wall. The girl instantly felt bad for her. She was all alone just sitting there.

"Hey Gatti, why don't you dance with Sabby."

"Yeah! Great idea!" he grinned and Kiliki walked over to Sabby. She leaned down and Sabby looked at her with surprise.

"Hey, I think someone wants to dance with you." She stepped aside and Gatti stood there smiling. It was like magic, the moment Sabby saw him a smile lit her face. He led her out to the dance floor. Remembering, she turned back to Kiliki and said,

"Thank you Kiliki." The look in her eyes showed how much she really meant it. While they danced close together. Kiliki waited by herself, but after only a moment she was asked to dance by one of the other Dragon Slayers. She obliged and both girls danced happily with their partners.

Folken and Aiko were sitting together. The Zaibach stratigo and the shy beautiful girl were content to just sit and enjoy each other's company. Naria and Eriya were singing 'A cat's Feelings' and dancing in sync. Jajuka smiled and glanced over at Dilandau. The Slayer Lord was watching the events with an odd look he couldn't place. The author sat at the foot of the throne as always. She was talking to Lina about something. Refina walked up beside him.

"Enjoying yourself?" she asked her eyes watching the moving bodies of the dancers.

"Well enough. It's nice to see the boys interacting with people their own… age."

"Yes it is. Do you have any idea what SK Marie and Lina are talking about? They keep saying stuff about Christmas and Easter fanfics. It's weird…" the dog man chuckled.

"Well I dare say the author of this is not exactly _normal_…" 

"I agree completely."

"Hey! Are you guys talking about me??" Skully said from beside them. They both jumped and looked at her somewhat guiltily and annoyed. She didn't wait for a response. "Jajuka!! Dance with me!!! Come on!!" she dragged him out ignoring his protests and danced with him.

"Lord Dilandau, would you dance with me? After all I did come here to see you." Empress Kitanane said. She looked charming in her magical dress and the slayers had been asking to dance with her all night. Dilandau looked at her and decided that she was pretty. He looked at the crowd and frowned. Him dance? It was a new concept. After another pause Katy added, "if you don't want to you don't have to."

"No. It's fine, I'll dance with you." He descended from his throne and took her hand leading her into the dance. He had no problem with the crowd because they all moved out of his way. To Sakuli who was singing, he said. "Sing a slower song, I don't want to dance to a fast song." The song started up and the couple danced. It was a beautiful thing to behold because they were both beautiful. When the song finished Katy thanked him for the dance and he returned to his throne.

Before he could sit Lady Destiny came up to him. 

"You're not getting away from me! Come on, you gotta dance with me too!" she dragged him back out there and danced another slow song. After she managed to kiss him on the cheek before he retreated to his seclusion. 

Angel and Lina both expected a dance after that and Dilandau finally agreed. During their dance Angel leaned against his chest not looking into his fierce eyes. Dilandau was smiling the whole time and when the song ended his lifted up her face so she had to look at him. Her deep brown eyes looked all innocence. Without taking his gaze off her he pulled out his dagger and cut the tip of her finger. She flinched, more out of surprise than pain. Then he kissed the blood away. He stared at her for a moment longer then walked back to dance with Lina. Not _all_ innocence he thought.

"Well you took long enough." She said when he came over to her. "Poor Angel, she's like and angel and you a devil."

"Come on lets get this dance over with." He grinned. They danced together and Lina took great joy in making him feel uncomfortable. Because even though he was a fighter and hot tempered he didn't know shit about women. The other girl were watching and laughing every time Lina got close enough to make him nervous. SkullyCat was hysterical. She was on her back laughing. Even a few of the slayers were laughing. But quiet enough so he didn't hear. When the song was finally over Dilandau went and sat down. He glared at all of the girls. They were still giggling softly.

"Hey am I too late? Is the party still going?" two girls entered. The taller one spoke. She was wearing red and black with a cape. All of it was trimmed in gold. She had long red hair that went past her waist and dark green eyes. Her friend had long dark brown hair and Ishida blue eyes. She wore a sky blue tunic and black pants like the first girl.

"Party's still going." T'chebbi said to the new commers. She smiled and they surveyed the room. There were lots of girls and boys dancing in all sorts of outfits. Some people even had wings. There were quite a few animal people around as well. Makoto smiled at them and said, "if you're looking for Dilandau he's at his throne, anyone else… is around. Need any help just ask Makoto, that's me!"

"Thanks! I'm Sam and this is Chibi-Stacey." The first girl said. Then the other girl asked, 

"Do you know where Folken is??"

"Uh, yeah, he's over there." Makoto pointed to where he had been sitting. 

"Thanks again!" The girl said smiling. Sam headed for Dilandau and Stacey for Folken.

"Dilandau-sama?" he looked at her. "I'm Sam, I was wondering if I could give you a sort of V-day gift."

"Go ahead." He smirked. She glared. He grinned and she rolled her eyes. 

"Anyway here this is for you. Even if you are a bit stuck up sometimes." He gave her a look and she gave him one right back. Then handed him a sword. It was a master worked piece with a black hilt and a red stone embedded into the pommel. He hefted it and his eyebrow's raised in respect for it.

"This is a good weapon. I'll add it to my collection. I thank you." He was sincere and she smiled. 

"I saw it and thought you might like It." he chuckled.

"I don't suppose you'd like to play tag or hide and go seek Red head?" he smiled wickedly. "I wouldn't kill you if I caught you, promise." He grinned wolfishly and she laughed.

"Dilandau you're crazy." 

"Oh I know, but the crazy one's are always beautiful." He laughed and so did she soon they were lost in a series of private jokes and funny remarks.

Meanwhile Chibi-Stacey pushed her way through the crowd. She eventually found Folken talking with Naria and another girl with pale blue hair. He was so handsome she just stopped and stared at him for a moment. Then she bravely walked over to them.

"Lord Folken, my name is Stacey. I was um, wondering if I could talk to you alone."

"Sure." He smiled down at her and excused himself politely. 

"I just wanted to give this two you." She held out a box. He took it and opened it carefully, inside was a small glass dragon. It was done perfectly. He stared at it for long moments, watching the light change through it. Then he looked at her.

"It's enchanting…" he looked at it again. "Thank you. Thank you very much. I will treasure it." He paused then black wings erupted from his back. He picked up one of the fallen feathers and handed it to her. "Here Stacey, this is my gift to you. It's not much but it has love and that is magic in it's self."

"Oh…" she felt her eyes water. "Thank you Folken-sama!" she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. 

The party progressed into early morning hours. Finally Dilandau knew it was time to quit. He stood up and Jajuka turned off the music. 

"Thank you all for coming, this has been almost as much fun as a battle! I just wanted to say good bye to everyone and the Dragon Slayers and I have to sleep, as well as Folken and his cats. So thanks again drop by again sometime. Bye."

Everyone took their time saying good bye then the various guests filled into the center of the room. Draven had fallen asleep and Li was caring her. TC was in cat form and perched on Makoto's head. Skully yawned and waved good bye. Then a white pillar of light engulfed the room and the twenty odd people disappeared into the sky and back to the mystic moon. 

Dilandau looked around the room. It was dark and empty looking. There were rose petals and cherry blossoms everywhere. His elite soldiers were all exhausted. Jajuka was rounding them up to get to their rooms. Naria and Eriya were walking back with Folken. The dragon slayer lord sighed and looked at his vase full of roses. He had had so much fun. It was kind of sad to see it all over. He looked at the empty, messy room then got up. When he reached the door he pulled off his tiara and he turned out the lights. 

"Dilandau-Sama?" he blinked, turning around. There was the outline of a figure there. 

"SkullyCat Marie…" he shook his head. "I though you went with everyone else."

"Nah, I prefer Gaea to earth." She smiled, leaning against the doorframe. "Besides I can go back later. Right now I'd rather be on the Vione." He laughed.

"So seeing you did write this, want to have the last dance?"

"Sure." He walked across the rose petals and lit a candle, they danced together in silence. The memories of Valentine's day still fresh in their minds. Skully looked up at him. 

"Do you think we should do this again?"

"Definitely." She smiled and leaned against him. Finally they pulled apart. 

"Where are you staying?"

"With Naria and Eriya, they've got an extra cot." They walked out of the room.

"Oh Skully?"

"Yes?" Dilandau pulled her into a kiss. She relaxed and kissed him back.

And it was all a happy ending… or so you think!

That's all. It's finished… maybe I'll do another story like this… depends. Anyway tell me what you think! ^.~

-SkullyCat Marie


End file.
